The Shadow Inside
by ShadowMunchlax
Summary: It's been two years since Galactic were brought down...but now, they're back, and they've got one great Pokémon to use. Too bad it's escaped


"Seren, I thought you said we were going to Jhoto!"  
"There's been a slight change of plan."  
The girl read over the letter she held in her hand. Beside her, a slightly peeved off looking Munchlax with a side-fringe stood, tapping his foot madly on the stone floor. The girl glanced down at him and sighed.

"Matt, don't be like that."  
"Like what?"  
"All, impatient. It bugs me majorly."

The Munchlax, Matt, sighed, and rolled his ice blue eyes at his Trainer, Seren.

"What-evah!"

"Hey..."  
Seren blinked at turned her head. A boy her own age, with scruffy brunette hair and dark blue eyes. Beside him, a second Munchlax stood, grinning. Seren blinked madly and gasped.

"T-Tony?!" she whispered.

The boy nodded.

"Mm-hm."

Seren laughed and ran towards him, grabbing him in a massive hug. Tony laughed also and hugged her back. Matt walked over to the second Munchlax and high fived him.

"Sup Toffee?"  
Toffee grinned.

"Not much!"

"Urg, look what the Meowth dragged in," a bitter female voice behind them snarled.

Seren growled and turned at her twin sister, Star.

"What do you want?!" she yelled, putting a foot back.

Matt started forming a Shadow Ball on both his paws, snarling, his blue eyes starting to glow madly.

"You lost weight Matthew?"  
A female Pikachu stepped forwards, grinning. Matt snarled again.

"What's it to ya?" he asked, snapping his jaws.

The Pikachu, Sweetie, chuckled.

"I thought not," she said.

"THAT IS IT YOU LITTLE RAT!" Matt yelled, running forward and slamming himself into Sweetie.

Sweetie cried out in pain and bit onto his arm. His eyes started to glow even more.

"Big mistake," he hissed, his voice not like his own.

He went to bite her neck. He could almost taste the blood rushing into his mouth...but something pulled him away. He glared up at Seren, who bowed her head at him. He swallowed.  
"Sorry Ser."  
"S'kay."

Star rushed forwards and grabbed Sweetie.

"Oh, you okay baby?" she swooned, rubbing her face in her fur, "Did the nasty big mean Munchlax hurt you?"  
"Not much," Sweetie groaned, faking a cough.

Matt's face blacked out and he growled.

"I could've done worse," he muttered, licking his lips, "You gained weight?"  
"Have you?"

"You've already asked that. Along those lines, but who gives a damned!"

His eyes started glowing again, but they suddenly stopped when they heard someone call.

"Hey! Hey! Fudge! Seren! Star!"  
A curly blonde haired girl ran towards them, a female Butterfree fluttering beside her. The girls pink scarf swished by her side.

"Becky!" Seren exclaimed, running towards her friend and hugging her, "How ya doing?"

"Good," Becky laughed, grinning, "You?"  
"Awesome," she replied.

Becky smiled even more.

"Hope, come back here with my scarf!"  
"And my hat!"  
Seren and Matt exchanged a sneaky glance, as the two boys, one dark haired and the second fair haired ran after a pure white Mew, which was holding the dark haired one's red hat the fair haired one's green scarf. The fair haired boy jumped at the Mew and pulled the scarf from her.  
"Gotcha!" he cried.

He blinked slightly and glanced up at the other four.

"Hey you guys!" he said, jumping up, "I haven't seen you in ages!"

The dark haired boy fell to the floor, gasping.

"You should be the one with the Snorlax mate," the blonde boy sighed, throwing the dark haired one's hat on top of his head.

"Marcus! Lucas!" Seren cried, running over and hugging them both.

"What about me?" the Mew sniffed.

Seren rolled her eyes.

"You too Soul," she replied, rubbing the Mew's head.

Soul giggled and landed on the fair haired boy, Marcus' head. He sighed and rolled her green eyes at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Hey, you guys wanna see what I got?!" the dark haired boy, Lucas, cried, shoving his hat back on his head.

"Why not?" Star grumbled.

"Okay. Vee, come on OUT!"  
"Eevee!"  
A small Eevee landed in front of him, bowing its head. It blinked at the humans with wide hazel eyes and barked joyfully.

"Aawww, she's so CUTE!" Becky gushed, kneeling down and petting her.

Vee giggled slightly and licked her hand.

"Aaw!"

"What is this, a family reunion?!" Matt cried suddenly.

Seren turned her head and saw the dark haired teen with bright green eyes looking back, smiling brightly.

"Hey sis."  
"ALED?!" she cried, running towards him and putting her hands on his shoulders, "I-it really is you!"  
"Course it is!" Aled said, placing his head on her shoulder.

"Don't I get a hug?" Star asked.

He looked at his second sister and put out another arm out.

"Come on Star."  
She smiled and ran towards her brother.

"I've missed you so much," Seren whispered, rubbing her head in his slightly dirty gray sweatshirt.

"Same here," he whispered back.

"I've missed you too," a small voice said.

Aled blinked and looked down at the female Munchlax with a gray scarf, who'd latched herself onto his leg. He chuckled.

"How could I not miss you Ashly?" he said.

"Very hardly," she replied.

Aled glanced at Matt, who shrugged.

"Her grammar hasn't improved much, has it?" he said.

Matt shrugged again.  
"Some things never change, eh?"

"Okay, now that this is over with," Tony said, waving his hands slightly, "Did we all get this same letter saying we needed to come to Veilstone City for something...?"  
Seren waved hers.

"I sure did."  
"Same here..."  
Star got a second letter out, identical to Seren's.

"Hm, strange," Matt mused, placing a claw on his chin.

"What is?" Toffee asked, tilting his head.

"Well, we all have letters, right?"  
The humans nodded.

"Right..."  
"And we were all told to come to VEILSTONE, right?"  
"Ye-you don't think-" Marcus started.  
"Nonsense!" Aled said, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets, "You guys brought them down a couple of months ago, right?"  
He waved a hand at Seren, Marcus, Lucas and Becky, who nodded. Soul twirled in the air, and sighed.

"Is this really relevant?" she asked, floating up to Aled.

He nodded.

"Quite," he replied, "I mean-"  
"NOW!"  
"GYAH?!"  
Seren saw her father's eyes glint past her. She was about to scream for help...but somebody – probably Saturn – placed a ether filled gag over her mouth. Her eyelids drooped and she had just enough energy left to see Cyrus advance towards her Pokémon...

"No..."


End file.
